


Can I Have A Kiss?

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Although not explicitly mentioned, I headcanon Finn as gray-pansexual/demisexual and I hope that comes through :D

“Can I kiss you?”

The whisper is soft but it cuts through the silence like a laser blast and startles Finn. He looks over at Poe, stood next to him, and takes in his half-lit face in the setting sun. He hadn’t noticed how pretty his eyes were until that moment – but they were the same open, bright, and kind eyes that had sparked a trust in him the moment they had met; the ones that held so much encouragement in them for the past month as he helped Finn learn to walk again.

His eyes flicker to Poe’s mouth next of their own accord. The smile that ever-adorned Poe’s face was still there but was softer somehow; the sight fills Finn with a want – a _need_ – to feel that softness on his. The urge spreads from his belly like the crashing waves of the water below them and his heart thumps in his chest. He’s never felt like this before and the realization of it is staggering.

But under his shock there’s a thrill, and it’s that thrill of the unknown that has Finn finally nodding.

His reaction must have been too slow. Poe’s eyebrows crease his forehead for the moment it takes Poe’s fingers to lightly loop around Finn’s wrist. Finn’s own fingers flex at the movement, ready and waiting for the urge to flee to take over; he’s pleased that it doesn’t. The same want to feel Poe’s lips on his, to share the same breath as him is still there and hadn’t been replaced with the repulsion he’d felt in the very few times he’d been in this position before.

“Are you sure?” Finn hears Poe ask softly, his thumb a feather light touch on Finn’s wrist. It’s the same question that Finn was battling inside himself – but not for the same reasons Poe was asking.

Instead of attempting to answer past the lump in his throat, or nodding again, Finn flexes his fingers again. He mirrors Poe’s grip to press his thumb to the underside of Poe’s wrist, and leans forward to brush his lips against Poe’s.

His eyes flutter shut at the first contact and he’s surprised to hear himself give a small gasp. Poe answers back with a small noise of his own as his left hand comes up to cup Finn’s neck to pull him closer. Finn hadn’t noticed how awkward his nose was pressed against Poe’s until Poe tilted his head a little, which allowed for their lips to slot together a little better. The sensation of Poe’s warm, slightly chapped lips lit every nerve Finn had on fire to the point he had to pull back, too overwhelmed by everything.

Poe tries to chase Finn’s lips but misses, landing a small kiss to Finn’s cheek as Finn lowers his head to rest against Poe’s. The salted air burns Finn’s lungs as he inhales to desperately get his breath back. He feels Poe’s grip on him tighten as he sways on his feet, anchoring him to the moment in more ways than one.

“You alright?” Poe mumbles against his cheek with concern. It pulls a small, breathless chuckle from Finn as he pulls back just enough to show Poe his bright smile. After a searching look, Poe’s own lips pull back into a grin.

“Wow, Dameron. The rumors are true,” Finn manages to joke after a moment.

“Oh, hush you,” Poe says with a small roll of his eyes. He follows it by pressing a kiss to Finn’s temple. “I’d kiss you again but I don’t want you falling over on me.”

Finn’s laughter is louder this time around and the force of it makes him double over. He wraps his free right hand around his body and tightens his grip on Poe’s wrist with the other. “You’ll just have to catch me if that happens.”

Poe’s arm curls around Finn’s shoulders at that to steady him, his own laughter joining Finn’s. “You can count on that.” He takes a step and with a light pull to bring Finn to his level, cuts Finn’s laugh off with another kiss and Finn couldn’t be happier for the interruption.


End file.
